Sword of Abomination
|made=13th century |usage= |masters= |owners=*Merlin *Merlin's first apprentice *Lord Gorn *Sheriff Bullseye *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Master Intelligence *George Thames II *Thomas Meyer *Sebiscuits Cardarphen }} The Sword of Abomination is one of the fabled Arts, three highly powerful magical objects created by Merlin himself, and it ended up with Suzie. It is a magically enhanced weapon and is extremely destructive. According to legend, he who possesses these three artifacts would become the Master of Mutantry. History Early history The Sword of Abomination was originally created by Merlin, who was one of the greatest wizards who were ever known, along with the other three Arts. He passed it down to another wizard shortly before his death. In 1955, Mr. Demonic NoHead sought an old enemy named Yareal Taran, forcing Suzie to accompany his band of henchmen. During their mission, they encountered a trench that neutralized mutantry. Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him for this very situation. As they began to cross it, however, they found another old enemy, the first apprentice of Merlin. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. Demonic knew what he wanted was power, and as such he asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his Verasect. When Suzie asked for an equivalent of the Device of Teleportation, the magician remembered what Merlin had told him to give when the mutants surfaced, and gave the group all three of the Arts, warning them to use them with care. After finishing his mission, Demonic kept the Sword of Abomination well hidden. Jonathan Eventually, Jonathan acquired the Sword of Abomination. Once he reached Vang Outpost, Jonathan went to Jaden Vang to exchange his scraps for foodstuff, and the trader offered to buy the Sword; while tempted, Jonathan declined the offer. Vang then sent thugs to steal the Sword of Abomination, but Jonathan successfully fought them off. In January 2031, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead attacked Jonathan, meaning to take his life as his own. Taking up the Sword, he used it to behead the ghost in a single stroke of the blade, rendering Mr. Stupid NoHead little more than a memory. On the night of 20 August, 2031, Jonathan took his walking stick with him, to check Bast Castle for trespassers from the village (interlopers who turned out to be Hell Burnbottom and Whammo Fireball). George Thames II At some point many years ago before 2070, the Sword of Abomination ended up in the possession of the blacksmith George Thames II. Upon realising that it was the most powerful sword in existence, Thames II began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Thames unintentionally started a rumor about him possessing the wand and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result came one night in 2070 when Thames heard someone breaking into his workshop. He promptly ran inside and saw an intruder had taken the Sword: a blonde haired young man who then promptly shot a stun beam at George Thames to acquire mastery of the Sword before leaping out the window. Thames never found out who stole the Sword. The Dark Flame Thomas Meyer was considered to be one of the most powerful Dark mutants of all time, second only to Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was schooled at Lazar Institute and later struck up a friendship with Master Intelligence, when he lived for a summer with his great-aunt Myra Gordon following his expulsion from Lazar. The two made plans to find the Arts and create a world in which Muggles would, of necessity, be subservient to mutants for the greater good. Centauri, as he was now called, delved into his research of the Arts and uncovered the location of the Sword of Abomination. Rumors had been circulating that the renowned blacksmith George Thames II had the wand and was trying to duplicate its properties. This partnership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Baby Strength that resulted in Force Baby’s death. The Dark Flame, as he now called himself, broke into the blacksmith’s workshop, and succeeded in claiming ownership of the fabled Sword by waiting until Thames came and then casting a stun beam on him, making himself the rightful owner. Over the years, the Dark Flame raised an army and began a reign of terror that spread through several countries and murdered many mutants and Fobbles, though he never attempted to seize power in Britain due to his fear of his former friend Master Intelligence, who was “a shade more skillful” than he was. During his reign, he built the Negagard prison to hold any objectors, and murdered countless American mutants, all while claiming that everything he did was “for the greater good”, which was the phrase he put on the entrance of Negagard. In 2105, he used the Sword of Abomination to dispatch Telekinibabe and Baby Strength and injure several other members of the S.M.S.B. Powers The Sword of Abomination possesses a powerful magic that manifests as flaming energy whenever its edge strikes something, allowing it to cut and burn its way through even heavy iron chains. In the hands of the Dark Flame, he easily dispatched Baby Strength, and while his death is not seen, it has been proven capable of overwhelming such opponents while emitting flashing lights for reasons unknown. It has even shown to be able to destroy evil spirits. The Sword can also float and fight of its own accord, much like a gyroscopic effect. Behind the scenes The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads In this non-canonical book, Daphine engages in a duel with Master Intelligence after using the Time Machine to go back to the night of Greg Hecks’ murder by Mr. Stupid NoHead (her father). During the duel she disarms Master Intelligence, transferring ownership of the Sword of Abomination to her. While she never wields the Sword, she somehow loses it to George Thames II. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Swords Category:Arts Category:Shadow Wars Category:Thomas Meyer's possessions Category:Sebiscuits Cardarphen's possessions Category:George Thames II's possessions